


Favourite Memory

by kaminagi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminagi/pseuds/kaminagi
Summary: This is Ariadne's favourite picture of them together.(Or their favourite moments together.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet inspired by [this super cute image](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lu1nthRsb01ql59afo1_r1_500.png) created by [nami64](http://marthajefferson.tumblr.com/post/12853643145).

[This](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lu1nthRsb01ql59afo1_r1_500.png) is Ariadne’s favourite picture of them together.  
  
"What's so special about it?" Arthur asks her, far too amused at how pleased she looks when she finds it.  
  
"Oh," she says innocently, "You don't remember?"  
  
They both look so ridiculously _young_ and she's pretty sure she's wearing a lot of eyeliner to hide the dark circles under her eyes. But she remembers being happy when it was taken - it was the day they were moving in together. The strange sort of giddy happiness at knowing home for her was going to be home for him.  
  
"Give me a hint," he asks.  
  
"If you must know," she says coyly, "that was the highly memorable day I got photographic evidence of you out of a suit."  
  
"Well," he says, pressing a kiss against her hair. "Aren't you lucky you can see that whenever you want now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet originally found on [my tumblr here](http://floatingstories.tumblr.com/post/147933815632). 
> 
> ~~Feeling sad today and tired of being uninspired, so I thought I'd share some old ficlets.~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [screencap](http://68.media.tumblr.com/e448452258021f436a11fbbe1698210c/tumblr_mlsdmhlPt91rjao8lo1_500.png), made by [@alisontheresa7](http://allisontheresa7.tumblr.com/post/48964878520/simple-caps).

Here is something he doesn't tell anyone.  
  
When Arthur tricks ( _yes, it was a trick, and he feels just a little guilty_ ) a kiss out of her, he realizes that he held his breath before their lips met.  
  
He's certain he's never done _that_ before with anyone else.  
  
The kiss itself is brief and (mostly) innocent, but that one moment is electric, a current that echoes through him.  
  
(Ariadne tells him, when she kisses him later, that _she noticed_. The only difference is that this time they're awake, and this time, it leaves him breathless.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet originally found [my tumblr here](http://floatingstories.tumblr.com/post/157257924717).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this gif set](http://kittyypryde.tumblr.com/post/146935091966/ferris-fields-this-makes-me-so-happy-and-i). Definitely no _Inception_ there, but it's just so... bizarre that I thought it would be something Ariadne would think of.

When Arthur opens his eyes, he has to take a moment not to panic. He’s in the middle of no where, non-descript. Deciduous trees, bereft of leaves and mountains. Everything is grey. There is a long highway.

And there is Ariadne, staring upward at misty obscuring greyness.

He discreetly dreams himself a warmer coat and is about to walk towards her when he sees it. What Ariadne is staring at.

There is a whale, swimming through the clouds.

He can’t move. It’s terrifying and yet amazing, the way it serenely and obliviously moves through the sky like it was the sea. The world around him blurs - it turns highway turns into a fjord and then back again. He loses sight of Ariadne for just a moment, when the fjord becomes a cluster of dark conifers, and then she’s back again.

The whale gracefully breaches and glides.

“Hey,” Ariadne’s quiet voice booms. “There’s a better view over here.”

Somehow, his feet carry him next to her, where she’s still staring at the whale. They silently watch the spectacle.

“This isn’t practical,” he says at last.

“Not everything needs to be,” she answers.


End file.
